The Little Things
by Willows-slave
Summary: *Ambreigns* *One Shot* Just a fluffy little piece, maybe this explains the little things.


_It's the little things they all say, they are right. It is the way you look at me or the way you hug me and whisper into my ear in the middle of the ring. The smile you flash in my direction and the way you ask about me even when you're hurt. Those are the things nothing could ever replace; those are the things I truly hope I never lose. Those little things are what get me through every day, even when I can't be with you. Every exchange of a simple touch never goes unappreciated by me, don't ever doubt my love and don't ever doubt what it is you feel every time I touch you too._

Dean grasped on to either side of the paper tightly, he believed it. He believed every fucking word. Roman always had a way with words, Dean never really understood a man like Roman, big, strong, and athletic, the stereotype didn't apply too. Dean had an entire shoebox full of notes and little mementos from Roman. He recalled the first time Roman had passed him a note, it was back in FCW and they were passing one another to and from the ring. Dean had the match right before his and once he entered the curtain to the backstage area Roman was there waiting to go out to perform but he grabbed Dean hugging him and telling him how great he was out there. Once he pulled away he slipped the note to Dean right before his music hit and he had to walk out. Later that night Roman explained to him why he did it and as crazy and untamed as Dean was back then he was almost brought to tears when Roman spoke about it.

 **That night years ago…**

"I read your note" Dean wasn't use to notes or romantic gestures, when him and Roman first started messing around he never thought it would be more than just some casual fun. Of course sometimes things don't go as you assume they will, before he knew it both him and Roman had no choice but to admit they cared a little too deeply.

"I thought you would" Roman laughed nervously. "I know you probably don't like shit like that but I'm not going to stop. It lets you know I care Dean. I want you to know I care."

"Yeah" Dean whispered out he wasn't very comfortable with this yet.

"Hundreds of years ago people who loved one another but couldn't let it be known would have to express the love they had for one another by showing simple gestures to let one another know they were thinking of one another." Roman reached over and grabbed Dean's hand; he immediately began rubbing his thumb over the younger man's hand. "Maybe they would pass each other a note or maybe they would smile brightly at each other. Sometimes they may hug a little too long or leave there hand lingering against the other ones arm too long." Roman moved forward and cupped Dean's chin in his hand; he leaned in closely to Dean and covered his lips, gently. When he pulled back wide blue eyes stared at him, a little more sure that they could trust him now more than months ago. Dean was broken and Roman had every intention of finding the pieces he needs to put him back together. "Dean I'm always going to let you know what you mean to me."

…

Dean smiled remembering that night Roman stayed true and kept his promise. He never stopped he didn't stop with the notes, the hugs that lasted a little too long, the stolen glances and the lingering touches. Those touches that spoke every word that he couldn't at that moment, words that were only spoken in a late night conversation in some hotel room or maybe over the phone when they had a few free moments. Dean went into his bag and pulled out his notebook and a pen, he always made sure that he carried one just for this reason.

 _We never said it would be easy, we always knew it would be hard_

 _None the less we played all of our cards_

 _I'll love you tomorrow more than I love you today_

 _I would never want it any other way_

 _Yet another town then another city_

 _Sometimes this situation is shitty_

 _But because of the little things I know you love me_

 _And because you love me I've grown to love me._

Dean tore out the sheet in his notebook and took one final look at the paper he held in his hand. He smiled and shook his head while he laughed. Roman had turned him into a romantic fool; he stood and walked over to the locker of his secret love. He placed the folded paper on the top shelf before striping off his tank top and folding it. Then he placed it over the note, Roman had done that before. Roman had sent him a shirt of his almost once a week when he was filming in Canada, in fact not one day passed where he didn't get something from Roman while he was there. A letter, a package, a phone call, texts or even an hour or two on Skype. Roman made his life bearable since the moment he walked into it, Dean smiled while he walked off to the showers.

Once he emerged Roman was just walking in while Dean walked out with just a towel wrapped loosely around his slender waist. The towel hung dangerously low on him almost exposing a little too much but the appreciative look the raven haired man gave him didn't go unnoticed by Dean. Actually it prompted him to allow the towel to slip down his defined body even more. As he smiled evilly, then he winked at the older man before walking over to the bench.

Roman turned seeing the tank top on his shelf he smiled and looked over to Dean a slight blush crept over his cheeks. He carefully picked it up placing it into his bag and grabbing the note and slipping that in his bag also. Dean dried off and got dressed while he watched Roman grab his bag and head off to the bathroom. No doubt Roman was going to read his little poem in the sanctity of a stall somewhere; it would at least be private. Maybe some people knew about him and Ro, maybe they knew about some people and other people but things like that stayed quite. All Dean did know was nobody had anything like him and Roman did.

 **Just a little something that crept into my mind while I sit here thinking. I don't know if anyone could really ever define Ambreigns and I don't think I do it nearly as much justice as it deserves but the boys awaken something in us all, and there is no denying they got that something that words can't explain.**

… **.. Also There is a slight shout out I have to make the inspiration for this come from a fic written by a woman named Emily, it was called Mother of Fools and all these years later I still remember like I read it yesterday and I could never thank her enough for awakening any slashy feels I have ever felt within me. If she ever sees this… I know I do you no justice but thanks for all of the great reads you gave me years ago.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little fluffy piece.**


End file.
